


The Hordes Of Hell (and He who Commands Them)

by lover_of_the_rain



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker Finds Out, Ella Lopez Finds Out, F/F, F/M, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Multi, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Protective Trixie Decker, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, Winged Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_the_rain/pseuds/lover_of_the_rain
Summary: When Trixie goes missing, Lucifer calls upon the hordes of hell to find her. The little spawn reminds him of his old self, after all. That is, the innocence and pure, unadultered kindness, not the naive loyalty.But then again, he has much bigger problems than his screwed up self worth. After all, there's a crazed Nephilim running around.





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe - _God help her_ \- brushed a hand through her wild, unkempt, and entirely untamed hair. Between that and her unprofessional attire - aka a pair of dirty sweatpants and a t-shirt that would probably be more accurately called a tear-shirt with the amount of hole in it - it was obvious that she was distraught.

Her daughter - her baby girl, _Trixie_ \- was gone. For three entire days, she hadn't slept. How could she, with the knowledge that someone out there had her child?

The FBI wasn't any help, and whether she liked it it not, she knew she needed Lucifer. Unfortunately, he refused to answer.

They'd gotten into an argument a week before, and she'd messed up big time by calling him a liar. She hoped he'd answer her and forgive her for just long enough to find Trixie.

She pulled out her phone and called him again, standing outside of Lux and looking up expectantly. She sighed when it went to voicemail, then hung up. _Damn_ that voicemail. She'd heard it so much the past few days, that she was one hundred percent certain she could copy it, accent and everything.

 _Fuck_ Lucifer Morningstar and his crappy voicemail too.

But she needed a favor to get her daughter back. Favors were what Lucifer did. And, damn, did he do them _well_. She hoped he could help her.

She sighed and walked into the club. It was empty, and she knew this was a result of her and Lucifer's fight. Guilt curdled in her stomach.

She clicked the button to the penthouse. It was a complete and total mess. The only thing that still stood was his piano, as pristine as ever. The calm in the midst of chaos.

She lifted her fun from its holster. "Lucifer?" She called. She heard movement from his bedroom and she stalked in slowly. "Lucifer?" She repeated carefully.

The bedroom looked just like living room, but the worst sight was Lucifer. He was lying on his stomach, and Chloe's eyes were immediately drawn to his scars.

At least, that's what they _used_ to be. Now, they were open wounds, and obviously very deep. Blood dripped from them steadily and a bad feeling filled her.

She wondered closer, but he moved again and was standing in what felt like the blink of an eye.

He grinned at her, and it reminded her much more than a little of a madman holding on to the last bit of sanity he had. "Hello, Detective!" He purred maliciously. "What ever could bring the perfect Chloe Decker to the liar's den?"

She flinched. From the look in his eyes, he truly belived what he had said. How badly had she hurt him?

"I didn't-" she began, but he cut her off with a snarl.

"Mean it? Of course you did. All humans do, eventually," he bit back. Suddenly, he looked so...ancient.

For a moment she almost believed that he was the Devil, looking into his eyes. For a moment, it was clear. All the pain he'd ever gone through, all the trauma he suffered. He had seen _eons_ and _eons_ of despair, and it _showed_.

But with a blink, that moment was gone, and Chloe pulled on her big girl pants and opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Lucifer. Believe what you want, I didn't mean what I said. I know you hold your honestly very high. And I know you'd never lie to me. So I'm going to give you that same right."

He took a step back as if he were surprised. His eyes were wide as she continued.

"I didn't come here for pleasure. I didn't come to apologize. I came on business. Trixie's been kidnapped, and I know you dont like her much but I've come to ask a favor of you: will you help me save her?"

There was a brief momwnt where they stared into each other's eyes. It was quiet, and then he growled.

Startled, Chloe stared at him like he grew two more heads and changed his name to Cerberus.

"How dare you think that you need a favor?" He belted, turning around and shoving his hand straight through the mattress. It began smoking, and Chloe pushed that into the Pile Of Impossible Things Lucifer Does.

She quietly asked, "So, you'll help me get Trixie back?"

He sighed, turning around and drawing his hand out of the mattress. There was a large hole, and Chloe decided it was better to pretend it didn't exist.

Lucifer nodded. "Father damn me back to Hell, she reminds me of Samael! Of course I'll help you, Chloe. I'll always help you," he said, lowering his head for a moment.

There was another awkward silence before he asked her to phone Maze.

"Why, can't you?" She asked, genuinely befuddled. He raised an eyebrow and pointed towards a corner of the room.

Her eyes followed, and found his phone lying there, twisted like it was tinfoil.

Well, that explained why he hadn't picked up her calls.

She called Maze.

"Hello? Maze?" She asked, and Maze greeted her in return.

She looked at Lucifer, who sighed and held out his hand, putting Maze on speaker phone with a wink to Chloe.

"Mazikeen, dear," he said. "I need your help, love. It seems the spawn has been kidnapped, and I'm going to find her."

" _How_?" Maze's voice warbled through the speaker.

"Ah! That is where you come in! I'm going to raise the Lilim! If course I'll need your help to corral them, as always."

" _Shit_ , Lucifer. The Lilim? Are you sure? You know what happened last time you did that."

"Desperate times, Mazikeen," Lucifer replied. His grip on Chloe's phone tightened. "And besides, you weren't with me last time. It will be easier to maintain them, between you and Lilith."

"Oh, your father. Not that seedy bitch."

"Easy now, love. That's no way to talk about your sister."

"That _bitch_ isn't my sister anymore, Lucifer. She a power hungry control freak."

"Since the beginning of time, Mazikeen. Anyway, be here in an hour."

"I'm halfway across the world, Lucifer!" Maze cried.

"Thirty minutes, then. Chop chop!" Lucifer crowed giddily, hanging up the phone before Maze could answer.

She got there in ten.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer frowned, eyes boring straight into Chloe's. His expression was pleading. " _Detective_! I'm serious, you must go home!"

Maze nodded in her direction

"For once I agree with this idiot, Decker. Go home and don't leave the house. The Lilim get _too_ curious _too_ quickly, and every time so far it's ended in massive human casualties," Maze said, scowling at her with masked worry more evident than not in her eyes.

"For God's _sake_ , you guys. It can't be that bad!" Chloe couldn't believe that a group of people could possibly be that dangerous.

"No need for my Father's name, love, but yes it can, and it is. The Lilim are an _army_. Trained soldiers. Imagine your own army. Now, imagine what they could do if they turned on you, if they weren't scared of death. The Lilim are _monsters_. All demons _are_ ," Lucifer spit, eyes drifting between her and Maze. Maze flinched and tightened her fists at her side.

Chloe wondered what that was about, frowning. She decided not to poke that bear quite yet. "Fine, fine. I'll go. But I'm _not_ staying home, not when my daughter is out there somewhere. I'm going to help," she said, angry. Of course she knew Lucifer could handle it, he'd _promised_ after all, and he _doesn't_ break promises, but still. She didn't want to sit around feeling useless.

"As you should. I'll need something that Trixie has touched recently. Go home and get it ready, but stay there until I call for you. I have to meet with Lilith first, and she gets... _overexcited_ around humans," Lucifer warned, trailing off quietly. He looked worried, which only made her more confused.

"Yeah, she's a _bitch_ ," Maze growled, and Lucifer turned his head sharply to stare her in the face.

"She's also your sister, Mazikeen, and the War General of Hell. You'd do well to give respect where it's due, _soldier_." He snarled the moniker, and Maze flinched again. She came back strong, a leer on her face.

"Yeah, well I'm the King's personal guard, so she can suck it, with her babysitting demonic ass," she said proudly.

" _Were_ ," Lucifer amended.

"Excuse me?"

"You _were_ the King's personal guard. Not anymore," he said lowly, angry and with hurt in his eyes.

Chloe had no idea what it was about, but it was pretty obvious to her that they were fighting. Her heart dropped at the idea of her two best friends hating each other, and she hoped to God that would never happen.

"Let's go, Decker. I'll take you home," Maze growled, turning and stomping towards the elevator. Chloe waved at Lucifer and followed Maze.

Chloe didn't argue. The best way to end an argument is to leave. Her time with Dan taught her that _well_. She was quiet until they got to the car.

"Maze?"

She fiddled with her hands for a moment. Maze didn't reply automatically, which made her more nervous.

"Yeah, Decker?" The bounty hunter finally said. Chloe exhaled a sigh of relief.

"You okay?"

"I don't do feelings, Decker, and we both know this. I'm fine," Maze sneered. She glanced over at Chloe and seen the look on her face and sighed. "I'm fine, okay?"

"You didn't look fine back there," Chloe pointed out. Maze's hand clenched and unclenched on the steering wheel.

"Its fine, we're just having a minor fight," Maze finally said, but Chloe frowned, disbelieving.

"That didn't look _minor_ ," she pointed out again. Maze was quiet for another moment. She looked so profoundly sad, that if she wasn't driving, Chloe would drag her into a hug regardless of her will.

"It would've, had you seen as much time as we have. It's a temporary thing," Maze said. Chloe knew that even she didn't believe that.

"If you say so," she finally replies, giving up on comforting her friend.

They're finally at the house, and they both get out of the car. Chloe finally pulls Maze into a long hug, and when she let go, Maze darted away like a bat into the night.

Maze made it back to the penthouse in less than five minutes.

"I'm back," she said, frowning at Lucifer's displeased face.

" _Finally_ ," Lucifer sneered, raising an eyebrow.

"What's your _fucking_ problem?" Maze asked. She clenched her teeth and brought her hands into fists by her side.

" _You_ , Mazikeen!" His voice billowed through the penthouse.

"Boohoo. I just wanted to go home," Maze taunted.

She jumped when Lucifer's eyes blazed red. His wings popped out, flared dangerously close to her throat, and he slammed his hand against the table, leaving the sound to echo across the penthouse.

"You _betrayed_ me, Mazikeen! The one who was always beside my side, always _ON_ my side! You hurt me more than _anyone else_ ever had. You were the _only one_ who _hadn't_ betrayed me, Maze. But obviously it doesn't matter," he cried. His anger faded through the speech, and his wings and eyes had already disappeared. His shoulders sagged and his eyes were downcast as he turned away. He looked more hurt than she'd ever seen him, and she realized how bad she'd messed up.

"I-" she started, but he pulled his wings out again, and the feathers rippled in apprehension.

"Let's go get them. After this ordeal, I'll take you back to Hell," he said, eyes downcast and shoulders slumped. He looked pitiful.

"Lucifer!"

"And you and I will never see each other again," he said, and there was a hard tone to his voice that left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Lucifer," she said, trailing off as he led her from the piano to the balcony. He ignored her pleas, and wrapped his arms around her from the front, like a lover.

"Hold on."

She wrapped her arms around his body and held right as he brushed his wings across the air, sending them rocketing into the sky.

She had no shortage of distaste for the divine, but there was something about Lucifer that made the celestial _alluring_ , even to a demon. She'd always been jealous of his wings, anyway, and as much as she liked to say it was for the sake of easy travel, it was hard to lie to herself when she seen the peaceful, happy look on his face.

She was _glad_ his wings were back. He'd never looked happier than when he was flying.

The whole trip, though astonishingly short, was completely silent save for the steady beat of Lucifer's wings against the air. She found herself in awe once more at his grace when he rocketed higher up into the air, flipped and dove down, down, down. The moment before they hit the ground, Earth disappeared and left a fiery Hellscape before them.

He landed with ease, knees bending and bearing the brunt of the landing. Once they landed, smoke billowed across the hellscape, hardening to form an army.

A single demon stood out more than the others. She was otherworldly, beautiful, and she wore black, skin tight leather armor. The other demons cowered and bent themselves at the waist, bowing to the King of Hell.

Lilith just strutted forward with a glare in Mazikeen's direction, dropping into one knee before Lucifer. "My King," she said, lowering her position once more until her knees are beneath her and the rest of her body is pressed nearly flat into the ground.

"Up," he commanded. She stood without hesitation, and Maze couldn't help but to wonder if _this_ was the servitude Lucifer longed for.

"You're back," Lilith whispered, grabbing at Lucifer's suit in awe. He batted her off nonchalantly.

"Briefly, Lilith, darling. I need you to gather the Lilim," he drawled. He looked around in anticipation,

"The _entire_ Lilim?" Lilith seemed shocked, and Lucifer's face immediately showed his displeasure. Maze fought a smirk.

"Yes. I need you to find the child named Beatrice Decker. I'm working on getting you a scent and I have a picture back on Earth," he said testily.

"The entire Lilim, my King?" Lilith asked again, and Maze could literally see Lucifer's anger.

"Yes! And the child is not to have a scratch on her, hear?"

"Are you sure you wish to employ the entire Lilim?" Lilith asked once more, and Maze _almost_ laughed when Lucifer _exploded_. At once, his true form waa revealed and Lilith was kneeling before him, his hand wrapped around her collar.

" _Dare_ you question me? As I said, so shall it be _done_ , my dear. _Gather the Lilim_ , and you alone meet me at Lux. It's a bar in Los Angeles, America. You have _ten_ Earth minutes, I'll see you there."

"Of course, my King," Lilith fumbled with her words. Lucifer nodded and let go, stepping back and regaining his angelic facade.

Maze climbed onto Lucifer's back with a grin, triumph and giddiness converged into a single glare reserved for Lilith, who still kneeled before empty air as the entire Lilim watched.

"Are we gonna talk about this, Lucifer?" She finally asked when they'd taken off. Lucifer grunted.

"What is there to talk about, Mazikeen?" He smarted back, and she guessed that he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes! You made your wishes clear, Mazikeen. You want to go to Hell, you'd do anything to go back home, blah blah blah. I'm just fulfilling your wishes, darling. That's all I am _ever good for,_ after all," he said, and he was unable to keep the sadness creeping into his tone.

Again, she was hit by the profound sadness at the realization of how _intensely_ she'd fucked up. She _almost_ regretted it all.


End file.
